Tsuki no Hana
by Hiba Bianchezza
Summary: —Akifusa Amatsuki no es tu verdadero apellido ¿verdad?—le contesto más serio de lo costumbre. —Ya lo sabes ¿verdad?—contesto tristemente— ¿ya lo sabe tu padre?—volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa triste. —yo creo, que lo sabe desde el día que naciste Akifusa pero, lo que no puedo tolera es que siempre hayas sido un ave sin alas, que triste—hablo el azabache para ver al cielo


**Flores de Luna**

Tsuki no hana

Autora: Hiba.

Beta Lectora: Wahrheit.

Los personajes de Amatsuki le pertenecen a Shinobu Takayama, y los personajes de Nurarihyon no mago le pertenecen a Hiroshi shiibashi.

—hermano, no es justo te vas de fiesta y me dejas con los preparativos del festival—hablaba con un puchero un joven de cabello rubio verdoso y ojos rojos, que usaba un kimono tradicional de templo.

—Akifusa, te he dicho que no es nuestra obligación de ayudar para el festival de la luna—le respondió el rubio de ojos azules que llevaba su ropa casual.

—Pero, es la primera vez que haremos algo así aún más fuera de temporada, por eso…—hablo bajamente mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

—hay hermanito, si quieres ir con tu novio deberías decirlo y no hacer cosas absurdas como estas para llamar su atención—le dijo con una sonrisa burlona el mayor, mientras le revolvía el cabello para irse sin antes escuchar gritar al menor.

—Yo no tengo novio—grito el menor—idiota Bonten, mejor vete con Ginshu-san y no vuelvas—fue cuando el mayor solo le sonrió para finalizar su ida.

El menor de los rubios regresó, a donde se llevaría los preparativos del primer festival Hana no Tsuki donde las parejas podrían estar viendo las estrellas, pasó un tiempo cuando se terminó de preparar todo y debería regresar a su casa pero ya había oscurecido.

Camino por una pendiente antes de donde tomaría el autobús, fue cuando sintió una mano en su hombre y a voltear, dio varios pasos atrás—RYUJII—dijo casi en un grito.

—deja de gritar Amatsuki-san, me dejaras un día sordo y debes dirigirte a mí como Keinkain—le hablo secamente, un joven pelinegro con ojos azul profundo de piel moreno pálido—mi padre me ha mandado por ti, te quedaras en mi casa—le aviso para voltearse siendo seguido por un muy apanado rubio.

A llegar a la casa del pelinegro observo que ese lugar era muy diferente a su pequeña casa, sin duda ese joven y él vivía en mundos muy diferentes, fue cuando se reprimió más de lo acostumbrado, cuando fue recibido por el padre del azabache.

—Vaya, Akifusa-chan cada vez que te veo estas más lindo—se expresó un hombre de cabello negro y piel blanca como ojos rasgados, que le abrazo—sin duda eres mi yerno favorito, perdona las molestias de hacerte ayudar en este evento—decía mientras el menor se trataba de quitar del abrazo.

—nos es ninguna molestia señor Keinkain, pero deje de decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas no creo que me case con su hijo, si no lo ha notado es hombre y mi hermano se casara con Ginshu su hija mayor—le hablaba cuando se escapó del abrazo, mientras alzo la mirada y observo como el mayor se reía suavemente como su hijo lo miraba incrédulo.

—Pues verás, Akifusa-chan Ginshu no es un ella, es un él—hablo el mayor—y siempre está en kimono femenino es por la tradición de los con una sonrisa simpática a ver al menor con la cara desubicada.

—Pero, mi hermano dijo, que es la princesa de la familia Keinkain cuando me la presento—hablo aún más confundido él rubio.

—ah, eso Bonten sabe que es hombre pero, de seguro ambos te engañaron Amatsuki-san—le hablo el moreno con el ceño fruncido—es mejor ir a dormir mañana es un día difícil—finalizo para retirase a su habitación.

El padre del muchacho vio al rubio como su expresión se entristecía a la partida de su hijo, fue cuando dio un suspiro y le dio una palmadita en la espalda diciéndole en media broma—el amor es la más difícil batalla y la más jugosa victoria, vamos tu habitación ya está preparada—le aviso para llevarlo a dicho cuarto y antes de cerrare la puerta agrego—Akifusa-chan, deberías tener más autoestima en ti y así Ryuuji te tomara en cuenta.

El menor se sonrojo y se cambió de ropas con un kimono blanco que se usaba para dormir y en un susurro dijo—pero, aun así yo, no puedo estar con Ryuuji—finalizo con lágrimas en los ojos y se dejaba caer en el fotón.

A la tarde siguiente, Akifusa había tomado una siesta en la casa de los Keinkain fue cuando sentía como lo movían y eso le incomodaba así que se volteo para ver quien lo movía para encontrarse la mirada de su hermano mayor—Bonten-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí?—le pregunto para sentarse y frotar sus ojos.

El rubio dio un pesado suspiro para acariciar su pelo y decirle—tonto hermanito, te he dicho que me digas Bonten, eres mi familia recuerdas no quiero esos tontos respectos de ti, sobre todo de ti—le hablo mientras le pasaba una caja—serás mejor que te pongas esto, Ryuuji y Ginshu te esperan en la estrada, no tardes—finalizo para irse.

Akifusa vio a su hermano, que usaba un traje antiguo de su padre muy tradicional para ser de esa época, pero también noto que lo había modificado lo suficiente como para no notarlo a simple vista, este era de pantalón semi recto con bordados de nube, llevaba guantes largos hasta los codos, dejando en descubierto sus dedos como una especie de camisa que dejaba descubierta la espalda a excepción por una líneas de tela que evitaba que se les cayera, también llevaba un kimono verde que dejaba atado en su cintura dejándolo caer en sus brazos y se viera la camisa negra como su peinado de un pequeño chongo a un lado de su cabeza y un mechón de cabello suelto del otro, fue cuando destapo la caja y vio un kimono de color blanco con nubes bordadas en ellas, como el obí de un tono más oscuro del blanco, con bordados en plata de nubes también como una cuerda pequeña de color plata y llevaba Tabí como sus geta de igual color-¿Por qué hermano?—se preguntó para ponerse la ropa que su hermano trajo, cuando salió vio la mirada sorprendida de ambos hermanos y pregunto-¿y mi hermano?—ya que no escuchaba nada, lo busco con la mirada cuando escucho la voz de la madre de los jóvenes—tu hermano, fue para realizar un pequeño ritual para la ceremonia de abertura.

Akifusa, volteó a ver la madre de los pelinegros, ya que Ginshu tenía la piel blanca, los ojos violeta oscuro y cabello de igual color, y su madre era idéntica excepto por el tipo de cabello ya que el suyo era lacio y no revende como su hijo.

—Vaya, Akifusa-chan, eres igual que tu madre pero, tu cabello debe de ser adornado—le hablo la mujer—Ginshu ayudarme a arreglado, sino la ceremonia se verá afectada Ryuuji harías el tocado con algunas flores blancas del jardín—le ordenó a sus hijos quienes siguieron sus órdenes sin rechistare en frente de ella, mientras la mujer llevaba adentro al joven.

—disculpe Keinkain-sama, ¿Qué hacen?—pregunto a verse en tal situación.

—pues, veras Akifusa-chan este festival es para observa flores en la luna, ¿verdad?—le hablo tranquilamente mientras lo llevaba a su cuarto

—sí, Keinkain-sama pero también se celebra el día de los enamorados y los menores o chicos que no están acostumbrados a las viejas tradiciones lo ven como un festival del amor—le hablo nada calmado viendo como la mujer sacaba una caja de maquillaje.

—sí lo sé, Akifusa-chan pero, es lo mismo sabes cuándo antiguamente se decía que las flores siempre amarían a la luna y esta se enamoraría de las flores si estas brillaban para ellas, solo unas pocas lo hacen, es como el Amayo no Tsuki.

— ¿Amayo no Tsuki?—se cuestionó el menor, mientras la persona enfrente de él lo maquillaba y su hijo mayor lo peinaba, cuando ingreso el menor con una peineta de un lirio blanco y se la pasaba a su madre.

— ¿Ryuuji, no pudiste hacer algo más ostentoso?—se quejó su madre viendo la peineta.

—No, es perfecta—hablo el rubio mientras veía el adornó traído por el más joven de la familia Keinkain causado una sonrisa tierna de Ginshu y su madre.

—Bien, madre me pasarías la peineta—le hablo Ginshu, quien a obtener el arreglo se lo coloco con cuidado y tomo de una caja que traía desde antes un manto blanco para ocultarlo y simplemente se vieran sus labios que resaltaban un color cereza y parte de su piel blanca—y taran, nuestra hermosa flor esta lista, ¿Ryuuji no se ve hermoso?—le pregunto para voltear a ver a su hermano que lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, lo que digas madre debes de prepararte, nuestro padre debe de estar desesperándose con la compañía de Bonten—hablo con algo de molestia mientras tomaba el brazo del rubio y lo ayudaba a pararla—hermano, es hora de irnos—finalizo para salir con Akifusa.

—En verdad madre, ¿a quién odiaban?—pregunto con un puchero Ginshu, mientras veía a su madre con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—le revolvió la pregunta a su primogénito, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Madre—le hablo con su puchero, mientras reía suavemente su progenitora—y ruego me pregunto de donde herede mi personalidad—finalizo de habla para salir y de seguro alcanzar a su malhumorado hermano menor.

En el templo Ukihara, se encontraba un rubio de muy mal humor donde varios turistas se tomaban fotos con Keinkain y él, mientras este sonreía ante todas las visitas al templo.

—Oye, hiciste esto por dinero ¿Hidemoto-sama?—le hablo con modestia.

—no, como crees yo lo hice para que la juventud aprendiera de las antiguas tradiciones y para no perder la tradición en este mundo donde la cultura muera cada día—hablo con su eterna sonrisa.

—a ja, y yo he vivido por 1000 años ¿no?—le hablo con sarcasmo, cuando vio a su hermano en compañía del pelinegro—y Hidemoto-san, si tu hijo toca a mi hermano después de este festival darlo por muerto—le hablo enfardado a verles tan cerca.

—ja jajajaja en verdad quieres a tu hermanito, Hiwa sabes perfectamente que la luna debe de cambiar y eso también pasa con los humanos—le dijo en media broma, mientras le veía molesto por el nombre que le hablo.

—sabes bien, que no me gusta ese nombre Hidemoto, yo soy Bonten y no una ave—le hablo enojado mientras caminaba hacia su hermano, que a verle se le acerco mientras sostenía el manto—Akifusa, por hoy tomaras el lugar de la luna—le informo mientras le abrazaba.

—Sí, hermano yo seré Yue—hablo bajamente mientras era guiado al templo principal y sentada atrás de una cortina de bambú que dejaba ver su silueta en compañía de su hermano y Hidemoto el padre de la persona que más quería.

—hermano, ¿Qué es el Amayo no Tsuki?—pregunto el menor de los rubios llamando la atención de los mayores, mientras seguían entrando las personas dejando una flor de luna y dando pequeñas oraciones por su futuro amoroso.

—es una ilusión Akifusa-chan—hablo el más grande, ya que ignoraba la historia completa de esas palabras y miraba al mayor de los rubios.

—Akifusa, como la familia Keinkain es una familia ancestral de exorcista de orígenes chinos y japoneses antiguamente llamados Keinkain, nosotros tenemos el apellido Amatsuki, pero nuestro apellido en realidad se forma por el nombre completo de un hombre sabio que siempre observaba el cielo como su nombre dictaba y su nombre era Amayo no Tsuki cuyo significado es el contemplar la luna en una noche de lluvia y lo abreviaron como Amatsuki, así que nosotros dos somos una ilusión como hijo mayor llevo el nombre del hijo de ese hombre Bonten que significa el vigía de las alturas—les explico tanto a su hermano como a Hidemoto.

—Vaya, tu familia es más egocéntrica que la mía—se burló un poco el mayor, sacando de quicio a Bonten—pero, aun mas te quiero como yerno Akifusa-chan—finalizo extendiendo un abanico y tapando su boca.

—en verdad, no valoras tu vida Hidemoto-sama—dijo con demasiado enfado mientras sostenía la ropa del mayor y lo amenazaba con su puño.

—no, uses la violencia estas en un templo sagrado Hiwa-kun—decía el pelinegro mientras ponía las mano enfrente suya, pero se detuvieron ante la risa del más pequeño.

—pobre chica, pensarla que nunca se enamorada—hablo, ya que la joven enfrente suya estaba azul y la flor estaba con los pétalos caídos.

—Hidemoto te salvaste esta vez, pero sigue diciendo cosas así y terminaras con más marcas que un leopardo—amenazo para tomar su lugar y espera que eso acabarla.

—lo tendré en cuenta Hiwa-chan—hablo el mayor mientras veía entrar a su hijo mayor, cual tenía Gladiolo—vaya mi hija quiere una cita Bonten, te parece que terminemos con esta ceremonia.

—Hidemoto, no podemos hacer eso por más que odie estar aquí esta ceremonia dura dos horas mínimo y llevamos cerca de 10 minutos, no importa las circunstancias debe de seguir el orden de las tradiciones solo así se tendrá un equilibrio—hablo el mayor, con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a Ginshu y una mirada seria hacia su padre.

—Que aburrido eres Bonten, no sé qué te ve mi princesa eres demasiado serio y ella un poco inocente—le dijo el mayor.

—Porque se refieren como princesa—pregunto el menor mientras veía salir a quien llamaban la princesa Ginshu.

—Según la tradición de mi familia el primer hijo o hija será llamada Ginshu por la hija no nacida de la primera línea sanguínea Shinshu, Akifusa-chan a veces algunos estamos atrapados en la tradición y la cultura de la familia—hablo un poco serio ignorando la mirada de Bonten.

—Idiotas, saben que la cortina no es anti-sonido—hablo el azabache que dejaba una lunaria, y los veía con el ceño fruncido—y para que lo sepas padre, mi madre me ha obligado a entrar—explico el menor, para salir.

—En verdad, que hable hecho en mi vida pasara para que él tuviera esa actitud—dijo con un gracioso puchero.

—no sé, pero doy gracias que al menos en tu familia haya alguien con sentido común—hablo el mayor de los rubios.

Así paso las dos horas de plegarias en el templo y cuando salió el menor de los rubios fue recibido por los pétalos de las flores que dejaron en el templo, mientras este tenía que quitarse el manto y extenderlo para atrapar algunos de ellos y representar la aceptación de sus sentimientos y a terminar sacudirlos para mostrar que esos sentimientos serían enviados a las personas que amaban.

— Por fin se acabó—dijo el mayor de los hermanos estirándose un poco—Akifusa, aquí nos separamos Ginshu está impaciente—finalizo para irse con su pareja que estaba recargada en el torii, mientras más se acercaba veía la cara molesta del peli-oscuro, cuando llego a su altura el acaricio su cabello para decirle—si pones esa cara Ginshu-sama te confundirán con un Otoroshi—le hablo para robarle un beso.

—Qué malo eres—le dijo a finaliza el beso—yo te he estado esperando y tú te quedaste en toda la ceremonia—finalizo viendo los ojos azules del rubio.

—perdona pero, una tradición se debe de lleva hasta el final sin decir que tuve que soportar a tu padre, fue castigo suficiente—le respondió mientras le tomaba y caminaban hacia los puestos que se ubicaba en el pueblo en camino hacia el templo—es todavía muy temprano, ¿a dónde quieres ir Ginshu?—le pregunto.

—Vayamos a otro lugar, no me gustaría que mi padre nos espíe—le contesto con una sonrisa.

—está bien, pero espero que Ryuuji cuide bien de Akifusa—hablo para irse los dos.

Hidemoto veía como su hijo mayor se alejaba y cuando lo iba a seguir fue detenido por su esposa—Tsubaki, se lleva a mi querida niña—hablo con dos lagrimones en los ojos.

—Querido, dejarlos solos si por mucho tiempo han permanecido juntos es su destino seguir de esa manera y además al menos sabemos que estará con alguien que si lo ama sin importar su aspecto o su condición especial—le hablo con una sonrisa su esposa mientras veía a los dos jóvenes tomarse de la mano y bajar las escálelas del templo a dios zabra donde.

—Akifusa, vámonos—le dijo el pelinegro mientras lo sacaba de una muchedumbre que lo acosaba.

—gracias, Ryu… digo Keinkain-sama—hablo viendo el piso algo apenado— ¿A dónde vamos?—se atrevía a preguntar mientras el azabache le tomaba de la mano—al festival, no me digas que no irías—le hablo para también bajar al pueblo siendo observados por los padres del pelinegro.

Durante media hora, ambos fueron a los puestos de comida mientras Akifusa escogía lo que comería y así se sentaron cerca de un parque y comían tranquilamente cuando terminaron dejaron la basura en los depósitos y caminaron a las atracciones tradicionales del lugar, donde Akifusa se sorprendió de lo bueno que era Ryuuji en ciertas cosas y también en lo pésimo en juegos de fuerza, pero en cambio en los inteligencia y habilidad ganaba.

—Gracias Keinkain—le hablo ya que el mayor le había regalaron unas carpas y peces japonés de diferentes colores.

—no es nada, Akifusa ahora vayamos a un lugar donde se vean los fuegos artificiales—le hablo para llevarlo dentro del bosque.

—Querida Tsubaki, mañana serás viuda—le dijo Hidemoto a su esposa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices querido?—pregunto con una sonrisa, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Por qué me obligas a decirlo si ya lo sabes—dijo con una sonrisa y falsas lágrimas—que Bonten me matara mañana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En otra parte-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

—Áyame, di mi nombre—le hablo el rubio mientras besaba el cuello del pelinegro.

—No me llames por ese nombre—le hablo el pelinegro, mientras bajaba el rostro.

—Perdóname Ginshu, pero quisiera sacarte de esa jaula ya, no puedo esperar el próximo otoño¬—le hablo mientras le abrazaba por la cintura—aun quieres llegar puro al día de tu boda—le dijo dardo un pequeño mordisco a su oreja.

—ja jajajaja claro, debes de ser paciente Hiwa Byakuroku Bonten—le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa viendo la cara molesta del mayor—ya estamos a mano ¿no?

—pequeño tramposo, me las pagaras—le respondió mientras lo paraba y le llevaba enfrente del espejo—sabes Ginshu, me he preguntado si algún día dejaremos atrás la tradición y nos librearemos de estos nombre, para así sonreír ante el futuro.

El pelinegro se recargo en el pecho del rubio para responderle—sí, estoy seguro que algún día dejaremos estos nombres y tú serás Bonten y yo retomare mi verdadero nombre Áyame pero será hasta que seamos un solo ser—finalizo para verse con un kimono negra con crisantemos.

—Sí, te amo Ginshu—hablo el rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En otra parte-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-..-

—Hemos llegado Akifusa, aquí nadie nos vera ni escucharla—le hablo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido, mientras saltaba al rubio.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar Keinkain?—le pregunto algo serio.

—Akifusa Amatsuki no es tu verdadero apellido ¿verdad?—le contesto más serio de lo costumbre.

—Ya lo sabes ¿verdad?—contesto tristemente— ¿ya lo sabe tu padre?—volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa triste.

—yo creo, que lo sabe desde el día que naciste Akifusa pero, lo que no puedo tolera es que siempre hayas sido un ave sin alas, que triste—hablo el azabache para ver al cielo—ser un ave y no poder ver el cielo en su totalidad.

El ojí-rojo vio el cielo, como se iluminaba con tonos rojos y sin evitarlo lloro y le respondió con una sonrisa triste—que podría hacer, Ryuuji yo… yo no podía pedir nada ellos me dieron un lugar donde está, me entregaron el apellido de mi padre y mi madre cuido de mí aunque yo…no fuera su hijo—finalizo para llorar amargamente.

El segundo hijo de los Keinkain, se rasco un momento la nuca para abrazar al menor, pero también le hablo cerca de la oreja—idiota, sabes yo siempre he vivido con libertad pero, eso es una mentira y por ello he aprendido a sobrevivir con mentiras y con ellas obtener libertad es irónico ¿no? Vivir una mentira cada día para obtener la libertad, ahora la pregunta Akifusa es ¿Qué harás por obtener tu libertad?—le pregunto mientras le abrasaba.

El rubio a voltear y verle, se sorprendió que el peli-negro le besada y se alejada después, ya que el espectáculo nocturno había finalizado y él cuando volvió en sí, lo siguió pensado en lo dicho por el otro.

Cuando eran cerca de las 8:30p.m. Decidió volver a su casa y fue caminado hasta que fue interceptado por su hermano, que ha verle le abrazo.

—Hey, ¿Qué te pasa Akifusa-chan?—le pregunto separándole por los hombros y notar que lloraba.

—Hermano, ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz?—le contesto mientras se secaba los ojos que ahora estaban hinchados.

— ¿ah?, que demonios te sucede Akifusa, fue Ryuuji esta vez sí lo mato—hablo enfadado Bonten mientras apretaba el puño.

—no, hermano él no ha hecho nada, es solo que me he preguntado ¿yo realmente soy libre? ¿Hermano?—pregunto un poco sorprendido a verse abrazado por el mayor.

—Una vez un Zhuangzi soñó que era una mariposa feliz revoloteaba libre por el mundo, no sabía que era Zhuangzi. De repente, se despertó y entonces era firme e inequívocamente Zhuangzi. Pero Zhuangzi no sabía si era un hombre que soñaba ser una mariposa, o era una mariposa que soñaba ser un hombre—fue lo que le dijo para romper el abrazo.

Durante la noche Akifusa pensó en lo dicho por Ryuuji y su hermano, cuando menos lo noto ya estaba dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Al día siguiente.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Hermano Bonten, el desayuno está listo—hablo Akifusa, ya que llevaba su uniforme de preparatoria y llevaba el cabello alzarlo de una coleta—ya me tengo que ir y te toca prepara la cena.

Cuando el rubio salió ya no estaba su hermano, fue al comedor y sonrió un poco, había hecho un desayuno al estilo occidental y eso significaba que estaba de buen humor, así que lo comió para también irse a su escuela.

El menor de los hermanos corrió hasta su grupo de amigos, quienes le saludaron para ingresar al colegio donde estaba Ryuuji y fue a su encuentro—Sabes, ayer mi hermano vino por mí, me lo encontré en el camino—le hablo con una sonrisa calidad y cuando vio que estaban solos cerró los ojos para seguir hablando—y después de nuestra conversación yo…, me sentí mal ya que nunca tuve la necesidad de volar por mí mismo y lo pensé hasta que la frustración se convirtió en lágrimas, entonces mi hermano casi va a tu casa para golpearte—rio un poco, viendo el rostro del otro que fruncía el ceño casi al punto de la partida—y entonces le dije que era la libertad y él me narro el poema del sueño de la mariposa.

—Amatsuki-san, eso que tiene que ver conmigo—le dijo para tratar de irse, pero fue detenido por el rubio, que le tomo de la mano.

—Tiene que ver mucho, por favor escucharme—hablo con voz temerosa e incluso tímida—entonces comprendí lo que tú me dijiste y lo que me dijo mi hermano es, que la libertad no es una mentira o una ilusión ya que la libertad es la felicidad y mi felicidad es amarte a ti, Ryuuji yo te amo en verdad te amo—se confesó el rubio con un gran sonrojo y una sonrisa amable.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado, mientras le tocaba la mejilla para besar su frente y contestarle—tardaste mucho en descubrirlo Akifusa, yo me siento igual—le hablo para entrar al salón que le correspondía al igual que el rubio, pero este en sentido contrario.


End file.
